carlbarksfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Howard Ashman
right|thumb right|thumb|Howard Ashman Howard Elliott Ashman (*3. Mai 1950 in Baltimore, Maryland; †14. März 1991 in Los Angeles, Kalifornien) war einer der bedeutendsten und genialsten Songwriter und Komponisten der Walt Disney Studios und langjähriger Teil des Duos Ashman & Menken. Zudem trat er für als Produzent auf. Nach großen Erfolgen als Musicaltexter am Broadway ging er in den Achtzigerjahren mit Alan Menken zu den Disney-Studios und gewann gemeinsam mit ihm zwei Oscars der Acadamey of Motion Pictures and Sciences. Jeweils für die Songs "Under the Sea" (Arielle, die Meerjungfrau) und "Beauty and the Beast" (Die Schöne und das Biest), dazu wurde er mit Grammy Awards und Golden Globes ausgezeichnet. Am 27. März 1990, zwei Tage nachdem er seinen ersten Academy Award für "Under the Sea" erhalten hatte, gab Howard Ashman bekannt, dass er an der Immunschwächekrankeit Aids erkrankt sei. Trotzdem setzte er seine Arbeit an Die Schöne und das Biest fort und wurde dafür posthum 1992 erneut mit einem Oscar geehrt, die Trophäe wurde von seinem Freund Bill Lauch entgegen genommen. Die Arbeit mit Menken an den Songs zu Aladdin konnte Ashman nicht mehr vollenden, welche dieser daher mit Tim Rice abschloss. Trotzdem wurde Ashman für das Walt Disney Meisterwerk erneut für einen Oscar nominiert. 2001 wurde er offiziell als Disney Legend ausgezeichnet. Biographie Frühe Jahre und Alan Menken Arbeit für Disney Aids-Erkrankung Auszeichnungen Howard Ashman wurde in nur sechs aktiven Jahren beim Film mit so vielen Ehrungen regelrecht überhäuft, wie kaum ein anderer. Dazu gehören insgesamt 17 Nominierungen für Oscars, Grammys und Golden Globes in den Jahren 1987 bis 1994, von denen er viele auch gewinnen konnte. Dazu kommen unzählige andere Preise, auch im Bereich seiner Broadway-Aktivitäten. Wäre Howard Ashman nicht schon im Alter von 40 verstorben, hätte er anzunehmender Weise noch viele Auszeichnungen entgegennehmen könne, er gehört aber auch so schon zu den erfolgreichsten Komponisten in der Geschichte Hollywoods. Academy Awards [Award.jpg|thumb|right|Oscar (von [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oscar)]] Howard Ashman wurde von 1987 bis 1993 insgesamt sieben mal für einen Oscar nominiert, immer für den Besten Song. Zweimal wurde er mehrmals in einem Jahr nominiert, hatte also genau genommen nur die Chance vier Oscars zu gewinnen. Das war 1990 (zwei Nominierungen) und 1992 (drei Nominierungen), die Jahre, in denen er auch erfolgreich war. Drei der Nominierungen erhielt er posthum, darunter einen Oscar. Fünfe derselben wurden ihm in Verbindung mit Disney zu ehren, der erste 1987 für Frank Oz' "Der kleine Horrorladen" (Little Shop of Horrors), für dessen Umsetzung er auch das Drehbuch geschrieben hatte, sowohl beim Film, als auch bei der gleichnamigen Musicalvorlage von 1982. Jede seiner Oscar-Nominierungen erhielt er zusammen mit Alan Menken. Zudem war Howard Ashman der erste Oscar-Preisträger, der in Folge von Aids verstarb. *1987: Oscar-Nominierung in der Kategorie Bester Song für "Mean Green Mother from Outer Space" aus dem Film "Der kleine Horrorladen" (1986, Originaltitel: "Little Shop of Horrors", zusammen mit Alan Menken) *1990: Oscar-Nominierung in der Kategorie Bester Song für "Kiss the Girl" aus dem Film "Arielle, die Meerjungfrau" (1989, Originaltitel: "The Little Mermaid", zusammen mit Alan Menken) *1990: Oscar in der Kategorie Bester Song für "Under the Sea" aus dem Film "Arielle, die Meerjungfrau" (1989, Originaltitel: "The Little Mermaid", zusammen mit Alan Menken) *1992: Oscar-Nominierung in der Kategorie Bester Song für "Belle" aus dem Film "Die Schöne und das Biest" (1991, Originaltitel: "Beauty and the Biest", zusammen mit Alan Menken, posthum) *1992: Oscar-Nominierung in der Kategorie Bester Song für "Be Our Guest" aus dem Film "Die Schöne und das Biest" (1991, Originaltitel: "Beauty and the Biest", zusammen mit Alan Menken, posthum) *1992: Oscar in der Kategorie Bester Song für "Beauty and the Biest" aus dem Film "Die Schöne und das Biest" (1991, Originaltitel: "Beauty and the Biest", zusammen mit Alan Menken, posthum, entgegengenommen von Bill Lauch) :1992 waren Howard Ashman und Alan Menken für drei Oscars im selben Jahr in der Kategorie "Bester Song" nominiert, was neben ihnen nur Elton John & Tim Rice (1995, für Der König der Löwen (1994)) und Harold Arlen (1944) gelang. Drei Nominierungen für Songs aus ein und dem selben Film gelang sogar nur noch dem Duo John und Rice. *1993: Oscar-Nominierung in der Kategorie Bester Song für "Friend like me" aus dem Film "Aladdin" (1992, Originaltitel: "Aladdin", zusammen mit Alan Menken, posthum) Golden Globes [Globe Award.jpg|thumb|right|Golden Globe (von [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Golden_Globe)]] Wenn Howard Ashman für einen Golden Globe nominiert wurde, dann grundsätzlich doppelt. Das war 1990 ("Kiss the Girl" und "Under the Sea") genauso wie 1992 ("Be Our Guest" und "Beauty and the Biest") und 1993 ("Prince Ali" und "Friend like Me"), er hatte also dreimal die Chance, einen Golden Globe zu gewinnen. Dis gelang ihm schließlich zweimal, für die gleichen Songs, die ihm auch schon die Oscar-Ehrung eingebracht hatten. Für vier seiner sechs Nominierungen wurde er posthum nominiert, dass war das einzige mal in der Geschichte des Golden Globe, dass eine Person für vier Globes posthum nominiert wurde. Auch hier, wie bei den Grammys, wurde er immer zusammen mit Alan Menken ausgezeichnet. *1990: Golden-Globe-Nominierung in der Kategorie Bester Song für "Kiss the Girl" aus dem Film "Arielle, die Meerjungfrau" (1989, Originaltitel: "The Little Mermaid", zusammen mit Alan Menken) *1990: Golden Globe in der Kategorie Bester Song für "Under the Sea" aus dem Film "Arielle, die Meerjungfrau" (1989, Originaltitel: "The Little Mermaid", zusammen mit Alan Menken) *1992: Golden-Globe-Nominierung in der Kategorie Bester Song für "Belle" aus dem Film "Die Schöne und das Biest" (1991, Originaltitel: "Beauty and the Biest", zusammen mit Alan Menken, posthum) *1992: Golden Globe in der Kategorie Bester Song für "Beauty and the Biest" aus dem Film "Die Schöne und das Biest" (1991, Originaltitel: "Beauty and the Biest", zusammen mit Alan Menken, posthum) *1993: Golden-Globe-Nominierung in der Kategorie Bester Song für "Prince Ali" aus dem Film "Aladdin" (1992, Originaltitel: "Aladdin", zusammen mit Alan Menken, posthum) *1993: Golden-Globe-Nominierung in der Kategorie Bester Song für "Friend Like Me" aus dem Film "Aladdin" (1992, Originaltitel: "Aladdin", zusammen mit Alan Menken, posthum) Grammy Awards [Award.jpg|thumb|right|Grammy (von [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grammy_Award)]] Für einen Grammy wurde Howard Ashman insgesamt viermal, die Hälfte der Nominierungen konnte er am Ende auch als Gewinne verbuchen (1991 und 1993). Für die Songs, welche Alan Menken und er auch schon Oscars und Golden Globes erhalten hatten, wurde er hier ebenfalls ausgezeichnet ("Under the Sea" und "Beauty und the Beast"). Wiederrum wurde er zweimal posthum nominiert (und einmal ausgezeichnet). *1991: Grammy-Award-Nominierung in der Kategorie Bester Song für "Kiss the Girl" aus dem Film "Arielle, die Meerjungfrau" (1989, Originaltitel: "The Little Mermaid", zusammen mit Alan Menken) *1991: Grammy in der Kategorie Bester Song für "Under the Sea" aus dem Film "Arielle, die Meerjungfrau" (1989, Originaltitel: "The Little Mermaid", zusammen mit Alan Menken) *1993: Grammy in der Kategorie Bester Song für "Beauty and the Biest" aus dem Film "Die Schöne und das Biest" (1991, Originaltitel: "Beauty and the Biest", zusammen mit Alan Menken, posthum, entgegengenommen von Bill Lauch) *1994: Grammy-Award-Nominierung in der Kategorie Bester Song für "Friend Like Me" aus dem Film "Aladdin" (1992, Originaltitel: "Aladdin", zusammen mit Alan Menken, posthum) Sonstige Auszeichnungen (Auswahl) Neben den bereits aufgelisteten Oscars, Grammys und Golden Globes, bekam Howard Ashman weitere Filmpreis, von denen hier einige lose aufgelistet sind. Ledigliche Nominierungen werden nicht aufgezählt. *1993: Zwei ASCAP-Awards; für den Song "Beauty and the Biest" aus Die Schöne und das Biest, zusammen mit Alan Menken und für den besten Kassenschlager, Aladdin, zusammen mit Menken und Tim Rice; beide posthum. *Der Film Die Schöne und das Biest (1991) wurde ihm gewidmet. Filmographie Weblinks *[http://legends.disney.go.com/legends/detail?key=Howard%20Ashman Howard Ashman auf disney-legends.com (englisch)] *[http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0039141/ Komplette Filmographie von Howard Ashman in der InternetMovieDataBase (englisch)] Kategorie: Komponist Kategorie: Liedermacher Kategorie: Produzent 15px Wikipedia:Lesenswerte Artikel